Promises of Forever
by darlin'85
Summary: The end, she had won,but he came & made her his queen, vowing to cherish her forever.The Fae court kept on moving, Jareth in the center of it all & her world shifted again.He forgot about promises made, but she had made a promise too.She promised him fore
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The 'Labyrinth' and its characters all belong to Jim Henson. This story belongs to me.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Promises of Forever: Prologue  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The end. She won the baby, she won her freedom, and she had the last word.  
  
Tell me a story he would whisper, tell me about the princesses and frogs, about glass slippers and poisoned apples.  
  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down you hair." "Just one bite and all your dreams will come true." "I want to go to the ball and dance." "Prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die."  
  
And she told him, gave him her dreams, and her world stayed as it was.  
  
But he came. He was the prince climbing the tower, bending down to put the glass slipper on her foot, and awakening her with a kiss. And he came alone in the night with cold winds blowing; dressed in robes of black and silk. And he took her, melding his cold body into her warm one. He worshiped her and made her his queen.  
  
The people cheered and cried out loud for their new sovereign. She was loved by all, a mortal, but one with a gift for caring for others.  
  
And the king was in love, every act was a declaration of it to his new bride. He would honor and cherish her as no fae before him had done. He would not fall to a decay of decadence and adultery, as the men before him.  
  
"And a child was born to the king and queen, and the whole land rose up to celebrate the future heir."  
  
The wind whispered throughout the labyrinth and curled up into the royal bedchambers. And so it was, a beautiful baby boy was born and the people rejoiced again. And the king, feeling as if nothing could be better than it was, the moment he looked into his son's eyes.  
  
The baby grew, and the years passed slowly as they do in the land of the Fae. And the people still rejoiced their' luck for such a king and queen as kind and generous as theirs'.  
  
Then one day darkness fell over the land, and their only son would not stir. All of the healers and physicians could perform no miracles. The king's power was hopeless. Overcome by his anguish he began to pour over every dark volume, every possible cure, all in vain.  
  
He would not wake.  
  
"And as the finger touched the spindle a tiny droplet of blood fell to the floor." "And they all fell to sleep."  
  
A darkness descended over the king and nothing could appease him. And his queen, his beautiful queen fell into despair over the loss of not only her son, but her husband as well.  
  
But they came, they always came and her world shifted once more. The Fae court kept on moving, and Jareth was in the center of it all. A fae of great power and authority, his word was law next to the High King's. The nobles whispered, the women kept their eyes on him, and the men stepped back when he entered the room.  
  
And soon he forgot; forgot about the son he once had and forgot about the promise he made so long ago to his new bride.  
  
So she sat, looking out her window into the vast labyrinth, searching for something that she once had.  
  
For she made a promise too.  
  
She had promised him forever and forever was never going to come. 


	2. Note

*Note*  
  
I just wanted to give you all, the readers, an insight to the story that will make it hopefully a lot less confusing. This story will consist of several flashbacks and fast forwards from present day to the past. I will always give a brief date statement at the beginning if there is a prominent flashback from the present day storyline and then re-inform you once more when it has gone back to present day time. If it is a flashback taking place within the same day or days then it should be clear to the readers as to what is going on. The story will also have several large jumps in dates, but will then continue on from there as if a normal timeline. Hopefully this will not cause too much confusion and take away from the story itself, if anybody has any trouble, please feel free to contact me and I will try and sort out any questions. 


End file.
